


Welcome home, Peter

by MysteryWeb



Series: Spiderio as dogs 🐶 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Dog Peter Parker, Dog Quentin Beck, Gen, Owner's name is revealed later on the oneshot, Peter is a corgi, Protective Quentin Beck, Quentin is a German shepherd, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 03:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWeb/pseuds/MysteryWeb
Summary: One day, the German shepherd named Quentin meets the new member of the house...





	Welcome home, Peter

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot based on [this beautiful fanart](https://twitter.com/iiTangKimlee/status/1182323048470339584?s=19) made by [iiTangKimlee](https://twitter.com/iiTangKimlee) on Twitter :)

Quentin didn't remember the day he came home. It happened so long time ago. But suddenly he kind of remembered when he saw his owner returning from the street with a big blue box wrapping with his arms. Quentin still stood in front of the door. His excitement was shown by the sound of his tail hitting the floor. He was a good dog. He wanted to crawl into the door and jump onto his owner, saying 'Welcome home' while he flapped his tail but he didn't. He was a good dog.

That particular day -one of the among others- Quentin doubt about it. When his owner got into his home, he came near to Quentin and kept the box away from him.

“Hi, Q”, he said and scratched his face, his nose and one of his ears making Quentin lead down his head just a little. He loves that. “There's someone I want you to meet, buddy.” Quentin's ears rosed in alert hearing something from the box. He wanted to ask his owner what was that but he just barked. “Yeah, you'll see. You're gonna love it.” The man in front of him take the box with box hands and gazed at Quentin. He was stood still, curious and cautious at the same time. “Q...”, he opened the box and Quentin's eyes went wide open, his ears went so high that seems to touch the ceiling. Inside the box, there was a tiny... thing... (how to call it? He wasn't really sure about what that thing was) which with big eyes were looking right to Quentin who jolted a little when he heard this thing barking. “Let me introduce you to Peter. He's your younger brother from this day and now.”

Quentin looked at the human and looked at his equal. How a dog like him was going to become a baby sitter? Peter jumped down from the box and fell on his face. Suddenly the tiny dog recover himself looked at Quentin and flapped his little tail happy to see him. He was greeting him. Peter was happy to be with both of them.

[...]

Quentin wasn't the kind of dog who likes the sun very much. Those days were far from now and now he preferred to watch the situation from afar. Watching Peter playing with his toys was funny. The day his owner bought him something like him the face he did was hilarious. The sun hitting his face made Quentin feel asleep. He didn't see Peter going far from home playing with his ball. He didn't see a thing.

Quentin was awake by the sound of thunder. He shivered and blinked fallen asleep. He stood and drank some water until he realized that Peter wasn't there. Quentin barked calling at him but he didn't receive any response. He looked into each corner inside and outside the house. Nothing. He wasn't there. Where was he? Was he playing the fool with him? Quentin growled. Peter was going to be so screwed when he comes back home. He spun around and laid down on the same spot he was sleeping. He closed his eyes but then something hit him: Peter never went outside alone. In fact, they never went to the park. Their owner wanted to wait until Quentin-didn't-know-when and take both with him. If Peter was lost and he didn't come back when their buddy was home... Quentin would be screwed not Peter. Quentin growled again and stood. He has to take the tiny thing back home.

[...]

He walked outside the limits of his home and asked around him about Peter's whereabouts. Then he realized that all humans were stupid but his buddy, he was the only one who can understand him. The rest of them? Each one of them just made some annoying noises that made Quentin's ears to hurt. Humans didn't want to cooperate it seemed so he tried his best with a stray cat named MJ. He was shady and cryptic with her answers -what cats actually do- but Ned, a fluffy and nice cat helped Quentin by telling him that he saw a dog with Peter's description going to the park. Quentin barked in gratitude. Ned purred.

[...]

Quentin ran as fast as he could. Years had been passed since the last time but he had to. It wasn't because he was afraid of the reaction of his buddy, it was because he couldn't bear that something bad happened to Peter. The little thing was too precious for the world. Between his sleep, his buddy gave Quentin the task to protect him against everything and Quentin has to. It was an order, isn't? Is it?

The shrill sound of the steering wheels against the asphalt grabbed his attention. Quentin gasped in the middle of the street and looked at the giant metal thing that went right to him. He couldn't move. He was freaking scared. Quentin shut his eyes waiting for the worst. He heard a bark and then everything seemed to stop. He opened his eyes when there was nothing but silence and saw Peter facing the giant metal thing.

The tiny thing against the giant metal thing.

As it was mentioned before, it was hilarious.

Peter looked back at Quentin, preoccupied with him, he got closer and checked with his nose if he was okay. Quentin imitated him, barked and try to grab him with his paws. He sighed. He had found Peter.

[...]

Tony came home. He frowned when he wasn't received by his dogs when he opened the front door. Quentin usually came running and Tony shouted out to stop to being pinned down by the German shepherd. His new companion, Peter would come running right after him, jumping, constantly barking until he got some rubbing from him.

“Q? P?”, he called his dogs turning on all the lights and walking inside the house. He smiled widely when he found both dogs sleeping on Quentin's bed. Peter was sleeping between Quentin's front paws. "Hey, buddy”, Tony said in a soft voice. Quentin heard him and opened his eyes, his head still resting on Peter's body, his tail moved in excitement. “Tough day, huh?”, Quentin looked at him and Tony knew his dog wasn't available to talk. “Okay, buddy. Keep sleeping. 'Night, Q”, he finally said and went to the other room.

In between dreams, Peter complained. Quentin made him feel okay by rubbing his head with his nose and cuddling the more he already had around the little corgi. Peter stopped complaining and curled on himself feeling the comfort and warmth of the german shepherd. He opened his eyes for a moment, sleepy and licked Quentin cheat in gratitude to fall sleep again. Quentin laid down his head on him once again.

He was going to follow Tony's orders. He was going to protect this little thing. Not because Tony commanded but because he had started to love that little thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Ask moodboards or drabbles on our social media: [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/MysteriSpiderLatino) × [Instagram](https://instagram.com/mystery.web) × [Tumblr](https://mysteryweb.tumblr.com) × [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mystery_web) 🔮🕸


End file.
